Yes, She Was Changing
by ProfTweety
Summary: Last BAMDAMMMster prompt #11, Well, that was certainly memorable: Sharon's husband Jack was back in town. Sharon thought about the last few days. Jack showing up was always like a tornado ripping a path through a small town, moving on and leaving a mess in its wake.


_**Yes, She Was Changing**_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N:** Last _BAMDAMMMster_ prompt #11, _Well, that was certainly memorable_ : Sharon's husband Jack was back in town. Sharon thought about the last few days. Jack showing up was always like a tornado ripping a path through a small town, moving on and leaving a mess in its wake.

 **A/N2:** _Enjoy_! Leave a _**review**_ if y'all's feel so inclined; they are ever so lovely to read. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Back in FID she only had to deal with the hatred of her peers but the cases weren't that overwhelming. In Major Crimes, she no longer dealt with the hatred but the cases could cut her to her core. _Overwhelming_ was an understatement many times.

Her husband Jack, and she used the word _husband_ loosely, breezed back into town at what she thought was a bad time. Looking back on the case, on so many of them in succession, her reactions to them, and how he hadn't changed at all since the last time he bounced into her life, she realized he was there just at the right time for her. Not really there _for_ her but she'd work it to make it so.

When they went to the cemetery to see the movie with Rusty, he'd tried all his moves on her. When she finally began to respond, he'd smiled smugly and she shook her head at him as she gave him a sly grin. He thought his charm was working on her. She knew it was her job getting the better of her.

Touching her fingers led to holding hands which led to sitting closer and finally to snugging a little bit with the excuse that anything more would be too much for the public and most especially for Rusty's eyes.

Once back home, Rusty announced he was going to bed. "So you two can, uh, have time together and, like, act married or something."

"That isn't necessary," Sharon had corrected him but it was late and he was tired.

"We _are_ married, Sharon," Jack reminded her.

A sadness crossed her features before she schooled them. "You will have to last a long time," she warned him quietly.

"I can do that," he promised with a glint in his eye.

"Okay then, let's go to my bedroom," she said as she began walking.

"Don't I even get a kiss?"

"I don't want Rusty to misunderstand anything between us which means he can't know or see anything that might confuse him. You showing up here unannounced is _more_ than enough."

"All righty then, well, I'm not gonna complain," he muttered as he followed her.

"And make sure you are quiet," she advised in a hushed tone as she opened her bedroom door.

"Be quiet and last a long time," he repeated. "Anything else?"

Closing the door, she ensured it was locked. "Don't say you love me and don't apologize for anything," she hesitated, "unless it's for not being able to get it to work."

"That's not gonna be a problem. It's already working just thinking about this." He gave her his usual charming smile, still thinking that was what got her interested.

"Did you buy or bring condoms?" she asked hesitantly, knowing she wouldn't continue if he hadn't. Luckily he could go to the twenty-four hour store and still get some.

"Yeah," he scratched his forehead, "I bought some here like I _always_ do. I use them, Sharon, I don't need to with _you_."

" _Yes_ , you do or it _doesn't_ happen," she advised sternly.

"Fine, I have them, uh, they're in my bag." He bent down and grabbed one. "It's gonna get a little more romantic than this, right?"

"It will get a great deal more romantic now that that's all out of the way," she promised in a sultry voice as she moved towards him. "Come here," she husked just before covering his lips with her own.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. It wasn't something that said this was happening because they were so in love with each other. It was hard and deep and powerful. It expressed their knowledge of each other, their need for one another. Most especially it expressed that this was what they _did_ when he was in town. They still cared for each other; a part of them would always love one another. But the kiss did not say they were still _in love_ and that made her sad when she thought about it, so she didn't.

His hands moved over her, touching everywhere she wanted to feel him. As she was leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses along his neck, she nipped at him and enjoyed the groan he would never bother to hold in, to keep from her. She always knew what she did to him, for him, when they were intimate.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she kissed him hard again on the mouth as she pushed it off him and let it fall to the floor. She felt him toe his shoes off so she did the same as her hands easily undid his belt buckle. His button and zipper were opened without thought as he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it back.

He whispered, "You still look great," and she didn't care in that moment how it might've sounded or been intended. Instead she shrugged the shirt off her arms and let him drop it along with his trousers.

He quickly removed his socks while she opened her own pants and let them fall, just stepping aside out of them. Pulling him by his undershirt, she sucked his bottom lip between hers, nipped it and released it, then ran her tongue slowly along it. She definitely had his attention. That's all she needed, _wanted_ she mentally corrected herself as she turned to pull down the covers on her bed.

He held her from behind, his hands covering her breasts as he traced her ear lobe with his tongue. Letting one hand move over her stomach, he waited for a reaction. Her bottom pushing into his groin was her response. He quickly undid her bra then went back to sucking on her ear, massaging her breast with one hand and moving his other into her panties. She gasped as he covered her nub with his finger. Her core was already sensitive and overly responsive as she just thought about what they were doing. She leaned back against him as he worked her into a frenzy; the fire inside her couldn't be put out if she tried.

"Oh, God, Jack, oh, don't cut me off, keep going," she encouraged him knowing he tended to stop far too soon for her liking.

"I gotta last a long time tonight," he murmured. "Don't worry, Sharon, it's gonna be good," he promised.

When she was fully over the crescendo of her climax, she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. "I want to come _a lot_ tonight," she whispered against his lips.

"You _need_ to, Sharon, at least admit that much." He looked at her and a sadness crossed his features.

"I need to, Jack, and we're married. You're my _husband_ and I _need_ to be with you tonight. But this time, it's not all for you."

"I can make it mostly about you cuz that's what you need me to do," he promised quietly.

She pushed her panties down enough so they'd slide then did the same to his boxers, her hand covering him and gently caressing his fully hardened member.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she licked the head of his penis, then moved her tongue along it eliciting another groan from him. Yes, she knew how to keep him happy. When she licked her lips and took him fully into her mouth, his hands flew into her hair and he pumped into her. Keeping his promise to last a long time, a few minutes later he told her to stop and to lie on the bed.

Holding himself above her, he kissed her and pulled back with a smile. "You up for some teasing?"

"We can both enjoy ourselves," she agreed as she tried to kiss him. He repeated his actions though so she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply through her smile.

Breaking away from her, he kissed a trail down her body to her core. Flicking his tongue against her nub, he asked teasingly, "You wanna come a lot tonight, Babe?"

She hated when he called her that but chose to ignore it. " _Yes_ ," she breathed out as her eyes closed. He didn't go down on her often so it never took long for her to respond when he did. "Make me come, Jack," she moaned, "make me come over and over."

"Tell me you need it, Sharon, need _me_ to do this for you."

"You're my husband, Jack, I need you to do this for me tonight." His tongue went to work on her immediately though unlike other times, he got enjoyment from it also. Too often he'd made it seem like a chore but that night he brought her over the edge with just his tongue and then again, once she settled down enough for round two, with his tongue working its magic while his fingers were working their's inside her.

"Oh, God, Jack, I need you inside me," she managed to get out before she'd been able to regulate her breathing.

Moving up her, kissing her body along the way, he covered her mouth with a deep kiss and positioned himself at her entrance. "I wanna be inside you too, Sharon."

When she felt the head move in, "I can't, not like this," she shook her head, "I _can't_ , Jack."

"I'm your _husband_ , Sharon," he whispered as he pulled the head out and immediately pushed back in.

"When you're _here_ ," she said sadly, "I can't, Jack, not like this." Looking him in the eyes, she whispered, " _Please don't_."

Sitting up, he reached over to grab the condom and quickly put it on. "Tell me again, Sharon," he urged her gruffly.

"I need you inside me," she whispered.

Resettling himself on top of her, he kissed her slowly yet deeply as he entered her. "I remember what it felt like, Sharon. I remember how wet you'd get, how hot you were. I _miss_ that." He spoke as he slowly moved his full length in and out of her. He could tell by her erratic breathing that he was already hitting the right spot. He'd be able to bring her the release she craved once again.

"I remember too," she husked. "Right there, Jack, that feels _so_ good."

He took note of her words while keeping the same pace. _That_ feels good not _you_ feel good. Whatever was going on with her, he was helping her. It was working.

Once she climaxed, she rolled them over and rode him slowly, positioning herself just the right way for her to come again. She had him moaning in no time and reminded him with a satisfied smile to be quiet so Rusty didn't hear and misunderstand.

When he felt himself getting too close and knew he needed time to settle, he carefully pushed her off him, onto her hands and knees, and entered her from behind. He enjoyed that position. Hell, honestly, he enjoyed them all with _her_. When she just let herself go, he thought there was nothing more beautiful. Her ramming into him brought him out of his thoughts and he realized she was coming again.

Rolling onto her back, she reached for him and he was back inside her, lifting her legs onto his shoulders to fully engulf himself in her. As he got closer, he moved her legs back down and settled himself on top of her, kissing her and pounding into her until she fell over the edge yet again just when he finally did.

Caressing her face, he acknowledged her sad smile with one of his own. "Well, that was certainly memorable, now wasn't it?" he whispered with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, it was," she agreed with one last deep kiss. "Thank you, Jack." She bit her bottom lip. "I needed this, needed _you_ , my husband, tonight."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No, I really don't," she sighed.

He got up to head to the bathroom and she grabbed her robe. When he came out, he was surprised to see her still up. "I thought we'd just go to sleep after that," he said with some confusion.

Looking at him, "Oh, we are. You will be sleeping on the couch so Rusty sees you there when he gets up and I'm going to shower in case I get called out tonight."

"Shower? Since when? You used to do that when they called you."

She gave him a small shrug. "A crime scene could wait for me then, now it can't." She gave him a soft kiss. "Go sleep on the couch."

"Yeah, uh, right, back to the couch I go," he muttered. "Hey, Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." She gave him a smile and a pat on his chest, then turned towards the bathroom door in her bedroom.

She let the water run over her, washed her hair and her body to get her husband's touch and scent off her. If she had to go to a crime scene, she didn't want to go smelling like _Jack_. It was no one's business what she did in her off time. Though she and her Lieutenant were becoming fast friends, they didn't discuss their personal lives. She knew that her and Andy would get there one day, but they weren't there just yet.

The next morning when she went outside, she overheard Rusty and Jack greeting one another.

"You're still on the couch?" Rusty asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, where else would I be?" Jack frowned at him.

"Um, I don't know but you and Sharon seemed like you guys were getting along better last night."

"We were and I tried my best but, you know, she's a hard nut to crack." He shrugged and gave a shy grin. "Can't win them all."

She felt the tears sting her eyes and shook her head to clear them. "Good morning," she announced as she moved passed them to make some coffee for the ride to work.

"Morning, Sharon, I'm gonna go shower." Looking at Jack, he added, "I'll be quick about it." With that, he left the room.

"Well, good morning, Sharon, my lovely wife."

Hitting the button on the coffeemaker, she sighed. "Hello, Jack."

"That's all I get?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, what happened," she hesitated, "what happened last night -." Shaking her head, she stopped speaking.

"It was just last night, right? That's what you're trying to say, Sharon?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"It's okay. We're adults, we're married. These things happen when I'm here. It's fine."

"When you're _here_ ," she shook her head again, " _when_ you're here."

"This isn't just about the kid, Sharon. I can tell. You've changed."

"No, I haven't," she gave him a sad smile, "but I _am_ , Jack, I am changing."

"Don't do that," he murmured.

"Do what? I haven't done anything and it is far too early to start this."

"Don't become _me_ , Sharon. Don't learn from me so well that you act like me."

"I could never -." She let it drop; there was no need to finish the thought. It was too early. "I have to go to work," she muttered as she got her coffee ready for the trip. She didn't have to be there that early but her office was more appealing than her home right then. "Remember the two day rule, please."

"I told you I found a place. I just need money to get it."

"Call Ricky and you'll get the money from me for the apartment."

"You really have changed," he grumbled, "and _not_ for the better, I might add."

"I'm going to work," she replied as she walked from the kitchen.

As she wiped her eyes while waiting for the elevator, glad none of her neighbors were there, she thought about the last few days. Jack showing up was always like a tornado ripping a path through a small town, moving on and leaving a mess in its wake.

In the end, Jack was _Jack_ and he ended his visit as he always did. When she came home to the letter, the idea of reading it crossed her mind but she knew the gist of what it'd say and decided to pass. She tore it up unopened and sat on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. A torrent of tears didn't come. It was just the usual amount she'd grown accustomed to that appeared. Actually, she realized, the amount was even less this time.

 _Yes, she was changing._

[ **The End** ]


End file.
